Harry Potter, and the Sirius's lost daughter
by oOFairy Princess PunkOo
Summary: Sidney finds she's Sirius's daughter, and Harry has a little more then something to say about it...


Sidney Bristol, and her story:  
  
I remember my parents vaguely, I'm not exactly sure why, they were there for me, even though, the circumstances are of a completely different nature, as to what you would call "There for me." I'll take you back, to when I was six, still not aware of whom my parents actually were. I sat on my wooden floor, my bed in back of me, and my father coming in with a wand. He handed it to me, and told me this: "Sidney, choices in life, can either be for the better, or for the worse of you." I looked at it, still in my childhood, and can still recall the cold grip of it, and what the coldness from it brought to my senses. I couldn't tell you exactly the feeling it portrayed, but can tell you only that it is something a child should never experience. As I grew older, I found my parents to be Death Eaters. As you know are Lord Voldermort's followers. They enrolled me to go to Hogwarts when I was born, knowing someday, I would be released into the wizarding world. With more then just my name, but also a scar on my forehead, Quite like Harry's, my parents fled after I was left there, with the mere memory of them. They released me over to Hogwarts early, a man by the name of Miah, took custody of me, by recommendation from Dumbledore. I've lived with him all my life, him, and his best friend named Russell. They brought me up right, well, depending on what you would consider right anyway. They had slight an idea that I was a witch, but when it happened, is surprisingly made Miah unbelieving, but Russell knew better. I guess Russell was ready for it to happen. I'd also changed a lot since being with them, instead of being a brunette I had royal blue hair, that was in large curls, and I wore baggy jeans, instead of tight, my eyes, turned green for some reason, and before being blue. That I couldn't explain. I wasn't exactly a tomboy, but I had learned to be tougher than the average girl is. The reason me being a witch scared Miah was because of the way it happened. I was sitting with Russell playing cards, when Miah walked in, with a case of Bud Light. I set down my cards, which were a flush, and Russell smiled, putting down a Royal Flush. "Damn, I lost again." I said, realizing my defeat; which was 5 out of ten. Russell started laughing, cracking open a beer. I glanced over at Miah, and all of a sudden, I told him what he was thinking. "I don't think that's such a good idea." It was weird, because he looked at me so strangely, as if I had invaded his mind or something. But what was even weirder, was I did read his mind, but having no idea how I did it. Russell smiled even wider than he already was, looking at Miah, and shaking his head. "What?" He asked clueless as to why Russell was shaking his head. "I told you she's a witch, but did you believe me? No," He said rubbing it in his face. "I don't know Russ, it just seemed uncommon to have witches in Arlington don't you think?" "Not to me, what about Celeste? I mean you never doubted her for a second." "Well she proved herself right on the spot!" "She also told you that Sid was going to be one, but you didn't believe her." Miah said nothing. I smiled at Russell, and he returned it. "Good thing we got her stuff in advance, so we don't have to go all the way to damn London to get it." "Definitely Miah." I said, imagining being in London, the setting alone didn't seem to fit him, or Russell in any way at all. "Hold up Miah, we still need to get her there, it's at least forty miles from Surrey, and we're in Arlington. Which doubles it about a thousand times more." "You can take her." Said Miah, tossing Russell the keys. He sighed. "Off to the airport we go then. Get your stuff Sid, you've go a long ass trip ahead of you." I ran down the hall, and grabbed my trunk. Pulling it over to the door. "Miah, you can at least get off your lazy ass and help!" He said, lifting one side of the trunk. Miah came over, lifting the other side, and backing away while I opened the door. They tossed it up into the bed of Russell's black Toyota. "Get in," He commanded, sticking a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. On my way over, Miah stuck out his arm to block my way, and squeeze me tightly into a hug. "Ill see you later kid." He ruffled my hair, as he always did in departure. I climbed into his truck, and we took off to the airport, Russell's green eyes peered around seeing if he could go forward, and he pushed on the gas slightly making it jolt alive, and cruise down into streets seeming to split thicker sets of buildings. "Hand me that visor behind you would you Sid." I reached behind me the visor was black with blue flames on the bill. It didn't really go with his Fox Racing hoodie, but it was definitely Russell. When we go there, he put my trunk on a trolley for me. He handed them the money for my ticket, and then handed the ticket to me. He sat there with me until my plane was called fifteen minutes later. He kissed me on the head, embracing me tightly; his hug seemed to be better than Miah's. He slipped a note into my pocket. "Wha?" He cut me short. "Go, it's going to leave without you." He nudged me forward. I ran, and made it just in time. I had loaded my luggage prior. I eased myself into a seat by the window, carefully unfolding the piece of paper. It said: Sidney, I'm going to miss you while your gone at Hogwarts, I hope your term is wonderful, and kick back, don't let the teachers nag you either, I know how they can be. I laughed at that. Your plane is probably leaving the airport now, and I'm probably watching it, and sighing. I know, I know, I'll have to get used to it, but hey, I love you ya know. Emmie and Marilyn should be coming to visit. I heard you send letters by owls, maybe Marilyn could help me with that huh? Marilyn was my biological sister, and Emmie, or AKA Emily, is my cousin. I smiled, and continued. Miah told me about Dumbledore and how he sent you here, but there's something big he didn't tell you. The scar on your forehead, Dumbledore knows more behind that than I, but your going to end up being associated with a boy named Harry Potter. I know the name sounds foreign to you, if it foes look at you book called The new generation of wizard astonishment's It should tell you a thing or two about this boy. Now, as you also know your parents were Death Eaters, now I don't suggest you tell that to anyone, unless it's someone you can trust. I heard from The Daily Prophet that a man by the name of Sirius Black is also on the loose, so you should beware of him. I love you Sidney; I'll send you owls daily, I PROMISE! Love/Russell I was happy Russell gave me such a sweet letter. I gazed out the window, looking below, and sections of fields were the size of a postage stamp. I looked down in my lap, and there was a ticket that said "Platform 9 ¾" I put it in my Jansport, placing it on the empty seat beside me, when a loud voice cackled overhead. "Please note, all passengers going to London England, make sure you're prepared to exit the plane within the next forty-five minutes. The convenience of this fast paced travel is provided be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry! Thank You! Have a nice flight!" I looked at the speaker above me in question. Did this mean that every single person on this plane was attending there? I thought to myself. "Best put on your robes Madame." I glanced up, seeing a stewardess smiling down at me. "Alright then." I replied. "Y.Your Sidney Bristol aren't you?" She asked flabbergasted. "Yes, why?" I asked wondering why she was so speechless. "It's the famous Sidney Bristol!" at that, the whole plane burst into whispers spreading like wildfire. "I'm honored, really Madame, if there's anything I can do, anything, just call me." "Al. Alright." I stammered. I pulled my robes on over my clothes, putting my wand in my pocket, but waving it slightly beforehand. The voice cackled again. "Please unbuckle your seatbelts, and get on the train please." I stepped into the isle, and every single pair of eyes stared at me, especially at my scar. I got off, and handed the person my ticket, and a blonde haired boy came up to me, putting his arm around me. "Right this way." He steered me into a compartment, and it was just he and I. "Do I know you?" I asked. "No, but your so stunningly gorgeous I just thought you 'ought to get to know me." I arched my eyebrow in question, and smiled mischievously. "Gorgeous huh?" I asked, teasingly. "Yeah, totally." He replied, sliding his hand around my waste. I found it comforting, and then again not. His eyes suddenly caught sight of my scar. "Are you related to scarhead?" He asked me his loft gaze averting to distaste. "Who's that?" I asked clueless. "Harry Potter, haven't you heard of him?" "My Uh, Uncle Russell told me about him once, but I dunno, he said I'd probably end up associating with him though." At that he moved his arm from around my waste, and glared at me coldly. "Then again, maybe you aren't that pretty." "What are you playing at?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed, and quietly using my hand to move my spike bracelet to my knuckles, just in case I had to lay into him. But moved it back, knowing that was unsporting. The, suddenly, our lips crashed together, and I was totally confused. I pushed him back. "What and the hell are you doing?" I asked, furious he violated me, and yet, I began to like him even more. "I don't know, I really don't know." He replied. "Where might this Harry Potter be?" I asked him, curiously. "In the compartment next door." I walked out, and knocked on the other door. A girl with bushy brown hair answered the door. "Yes?" She asked looking from my scar to my face puzzled. "I need to speak with a boy named Harry Potter please." I asked kindly. Then from behind her a stunningly handsome boy with ravishing green eyes stood up, and looked as the girl did from my scar to my face puzzled. Hermione closed the door behind him pulling down the blinds. "Yes?" He asked. "I'm Sidney Bristol." I said, extending my hand. He took it. "Pleasure," He replied as a smile slid onto his face. "I was wondering about some things." I said rather shyly afraid of what he would think of me. "Mhm," He replied. "Well, do you know something about me that.Perhaps I don't?" "I'm not sure if what happened to you happened to me." He replied slowly. Harry's POV  
  
I wasn't sure what to say to her. So instead I asked her, "What's your full name?" She pondered the question, her hair in big royal blue curls framing her face, I thought she was absolutely beautiful. "Um, I want to think it's Sidney Marie, Black, Bristol, Knouss." "Black?" I asked her immediately thinking of Sirius. "Yes, I Black is the er' Biological father, Bristol is the second one that stuck with me through court bonds, and Knouss, is my current adopter's last name." She replied. "You don't look a thing like Sirius." I thought aloud. She suddenly looked at me, her eyes huge in fear. "Y.You know him?" She stammered. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "Well, my Uncle said to look out for him, to. To, stay away from him if I saw him." "Nonsense, he wouldn't hurt a fly, I can introduce you too him if you'd like." She gawked at me, horror struck. Tomorrow after classes we go to Hogsmeade, you can see him there." 


End file.
